The proposed Center for Women's Health Research will emphasize women's health across the lifespan. Objectives include: 1. To facilitate basic and clinical interdisciplinary research related to women's health across the lifespan; 2. To extend a bio-psycho-social knowledge base for caring for women whose health care needs are not currently well addressed: for example, those vulnerable to poor health and for whom appropriate health care is inaccessible because of caregivers' lack of knowledge of the impact of life roles, aging, poverty, and ethnicity on women's health; 3. To develop and test therapeutic strategies for nursing practice to promote women's health across the lifespan; 4. To recruit and train ethnic minority nurse scientists to study women's health as predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees; 5. To promote development of research skills and opportunity for scholarship for minority faculty; 6. To disseminate research findings to clinicians, policy-makers and the public. The components of the Center include an Administrative Core, Research Training and Minority Recruitment Core, Planning and Evaluation Core, Data Acquisition, Analysis and Management Core and Basic and Behavioral Laboratory Core. Six studies will be supported by the Center Grant: 1) Midlife Women: Health and Health Seeking Behavior; 2) Symptoms and Stress Responsivity in Midlife Women; 3) Circadian Temperature Rhythms and Sleep Alterations with Aging; 4) Intestine Response to Oarian Hormones and Fiber; 5) Alcohol and Benzodiazipenes: Lifestyles of Women in Recovery; 6) Midlife Women's Experience of the Waning of Fertility.